Talk:Ebisu Fishing Rod
Sometimes the search system is such bad. Rod* nothing *rod nothing. Rod = Rod, so on and so on. Because i didnt find any fishing rod guides here, i just destroy the normal template order and write a Note into Statistic.--Golandra 09:27, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Did you look in Category:Guides? or did you look up Ebisu fishing rod to see what the quest was? The quest pages usually have thorough walkthroughs. --Chrisjander 09:41, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- nah , i only wanted to see all fishing rods on one search result for fast access to compare , if someone has written something at other rods about their stats. Kind of sad info, what we have on ffxiclopedia about rods. I only see type wodden/synthetic and ranged slot. Where is the info about stamina depletion, target fish (legendary, big, small) and duration. Even a link to an fishing guide at ffxiclopedia is missing. I wrote about the Ebisu, because ive seen them more often ---> Asura chars need to use the nashmau ships more often - our astral candescence is down halve of the time. We are the last of all servers with besieged and getting this thing back, last time only 5 1/2 days downtime. And for all: this thing is unbreakable 100% (.dats) and most data is from melissas forum and other fishermen pages.--Golandra 10:08, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ... and i can't find a fishing guide anyways here. But don't look at me. Someone should write a really new guide with all new toau fishes; some nice new skill up areas/fishes ideas inclusive with a good layout and not just a copy paste of the 102 fishing guide of zam.com. All items and mogenhancements included.--Golandra 10:25, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Anyone know what changes were made to the Ebisu Rod during the last two updates? --Volkai 22:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Since the update it has been my experience that the Ebisu Fishing Rod no longer has Fatigue penalties applied to it. Meaning you can fish FOREVER! Free at last, free at last!(--Ssjsean 10:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC)) That's a pretty huge claim there. How many fish have you fished in a single day with it? Update: after testing it out i've found that you do indeed hit exhaustion, in that the time between typing /fish again increases with Ebisu still. But I do not know if the exhaustion you get in terms of not catching anymore fish applies. However I still can catch a HUGE amount of fish with Ebisu. I fished for approximately 6 hours and caught 15 stacks of Black Sole in Qufim Island. I don't know if I'm ready for a 24 hour endurance test, but i definitely can catch lots of fish with it. "Must have a Fishing Rank of Adept with Skill of 78 to obtain Serpent Rumors" I'm gonna call shenanigans on Scratches claiming he has one. Let's get some confirmation. (--Ssjsean 18:40, 22 January 2008 (UTC)) I do not yet have the rod, but I do have the two rare/ex items. I was adding my data to the table in order to help with the aggregation of statistics on Zaldon's rate of gutting the fish. I will not be able to turn in my opal silk and saber shoot until i have more guild points and 78 fishing skill. --Scratches21 23:53, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Oh ok then. It's just very odd to see someone who did it like that. Also if you were a higher level in fishing you could get guild points a lot faster. Its normally like 5k+ a day when you're in the 90-100 range, good stuff. Grats. (--Ssjsean 03:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC)) Adding stats for Crezelda. She just got her Saber Shoot, 1/9, and is 0/15 on Liks so far. Adding for stat purposes.Aineko 05:12, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Crez got her rod :) Aineko 22:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Players With Ebisu Statistics *The average number of Lik needed: 120.19 *The average number of Gugrusaurus needed: 260.72 *The most number of Lik needed: 1120 - Fenrir *The least number of Lik needed: 1 - Phoenix *The most number of Gugrusaurus needed: 1279 - Hades *The least number of Gugrusaurus needed: 1 - Ramuh *The average fishing skill upon quest completion: 94.07 This drop rate information, with the exception of Atomic's (which seemed to be approximate) and Myuui's, has been added to the Inside the Belly page. 20:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Evilzer0 22:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC)